


Starting From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose (Fast Car 'Verse) - Podfic

by RosaleenBan



Series: Rosaleen Podfics! (Unrelated Works) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic version of SoftShineyThing's "Starting From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose (Fast Car 'Verse)"</p><p>Original Summary: When John insisted that Dean was to attend college, Dean drove halfway across the country with his best friend Cas in tow. But when Sam finds that he can’t handle the way John is without his eldest around, he finds solace in Cas’ brother, who doesn’t ask questions but always offers an escape route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose (Fast Car 'Verse) - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

Starting From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose (Fast Car 'Verse) - Podfic

 

**Written by** : SoftShineyThings  
**Read by** : RosaleenBan  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Pairing** : Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
**Length** : 04h 07m

Stream or download the Mp3 [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vf6uc4pyp5r9daa/Starting+From+Zero+Got+Nothing+To+Lose+-+Podfic+COMPLETE.mp3).

If you had the copy with the bad final hour, it's been re-recorded and re-posted. Download again and start around the 2:50:00 mark to hear the update.

And thank you for the awesome cover from greeniron!!! (Give artist kudos in the link below!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for Starting From Zero, Got Nothing To Lose (Fast Car 'Verse) - Podfic by Rosaleenban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824961) by [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron)




End file.
